During flight, aircraft face a number of environmental occurrences that can cause dangerous conditions or even physical damage. For example, lightning strikes and electromagnetic interference (EMI) are fairly common environmental occurrences that may lead to dangerous conditions during aircraft flight. Lightning strikes may cause physical damage to the aircraft by puncturing holes through parts of the aircraft, or may cause a dangerous surge current which may contact the fuel reservoir and result in an explosion. EMI may cause excessive energy levels in the wiring and probes of the aircraft's fuel system. Additionally, the electromagnetic noise caused by EMI may result in serious operational difficulties in the electronic components of the aircraft. Given the potential for severe damage or electrical interference caused by these environmental occurrences, means for preventing or mitigating the adverse effects of lightning strikes and EMI are important in aircraft design and manufacture.